


Call Me Mom

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jenna is the mom™, M/M, Thiam, but more importantly: Theo&Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Birthday prompt for Tabby, who said:"We all know I’m a sucker for Thiam with Jenna and Theo bonding.Maybe something happens to Liam and Theo feels responsible and guilty and Jenna talks to him about it. Better if they’re not together yet so she can give him a little push and tell him he is good enough.Or really just anything involving Jenna and Theo."





	Call Me Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Tabby, I wish you a very Happy Birthday and all good things in the world. You deserve them. ♥

Theo Raeken was nervous. And that fact alone made him even _more_ nervous.

But the real reason behind his anxiousness was a certain blue eyed beta, currently sleeping peacefully in his bed in the room next door.

 

It hadn’t been planned that Theo moved in with the Geyer's after the Anuk-ite was defeated.

Just as he hadn’t planned on falling for Liam.

But life never had favoured Theo and his plans. And so, here he was, lying in the guestroom, converted Theo-room (Liam’s words), and stared at the ceiling like a lovesick fool.

A glance at the nightstand told him that time neared the morning and so the Chimera sighed deeply (another new development) before giving up on sleep for this night and got up to start the day.

 

In the kitchen he met Jenna, Liam’s mom who was already preparing breakfast.

Jenna was a woman full of love, even if sometimes she could be downright scary.

 

“What’s wrong Theo?” especially when she seemed to read other people's minds.

“Good morning to you too, Jenna.”

“Good morning. So, what has my son done now?”

 

Theo sighed, there really was no way to escape the caring inquisition that was Jenna Geyer.

“Nothing. This isn’t Liam’s fault. It’s my problem.”

This seemed to be the key word. Jenna puts down her coffee mug and turned to sit at the desk, patting on the seat next to her demandingly.

 

“Theo”, the woman started, “I want you to know that I am always here if you need anything. You are family now and family means that I will be noisy- I mean, I will listen if you have any problems. You don’t have to do everything alone anymore.”

 

Theo felt a small smile creep onto his face before it quickly fell away again.

“You were right, it is about Liam. Sort of. He... I think I...” he stocked, desperately searching for words to describe his feelings for the boy who had saved him from his personal hell.

The boy who had given him a second chance.

The boy who had given him a family. Who _was_ his family.

 

“You like him”, Jenna softly said, a smile gracing her lips. Then she laughed at the sight of Theo’s shocked face.

“Oh honey, don’t look so surprised! You may be slightly more stealthily than my son, but it is still painfully obvious how much the two of you like each other. Honestly, I even thought about just locking you into a room to get rid of all the tension between you”, she mused. “You would make each other very happy, call it a mother's intuition.”

 

Then her gaze felt on Theo again: “Oh! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

Immediately she was up from her chair, hugging the snivelling boy who tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

 

Warm arms closed around his upper body and even if he went rigid at first, Theo soon melted into the embrace, trying to remember when he last was genuinely hugged like this.

 

“I am sorry”, Jenna whispered, I didn’t mean to push you”, and her comforting scent became even stronger. She always smelled good, a little like Liam, but with her own note like wool blankets and freshly baked bread along with a hint of citrus-y spice.

 

And then, carefully, as if he was afraid the woman would shy away, Theo returned the hug.

 

~♤~

 

When Liam entered the kitchen a good hour later both Jenna and Theo still sat at the table, amicably chatting about everything and nothing. No trace led to believe that not even 30 minutes before there had been tears and heartfelt confessions.

 

Theo was drinking his coffee, checking his phone and Jenna smiled up from the newspaper when she heard her son.

“Good morning Liam! Isn’t it a wonderful day?”

 

The beta just grunted, touching Theo’s shoulders lightly when he slumped past them towards the coffee maker, gaze not diverting from the machine as if it was his life line.

 

“I need you to buy some things for me, at the supermarket. Will you do that for me?”, Jenna continued in a chipper voice, “maybe Theo can drive?” she added, winking at the Chimera.

“Sure, mom”, Liam mumbled, his mouth still glued to his mug.

“Of course, mom”, Theo said, eyes carefully searching for Jenna’s as if to ask for permission.

The woman teared up immediately, “Oh Theo!” then her arms flew around the boy's shoulders again.

 

Liam watched the whole scene, slowly shaking his head, “It’s too early for this...”

“Oh come here, you!” Jenna cried out, pulling both boys into a bone crushing hug.

 

_So this is what it’s like to have a family,_ Theo thought and the warmth inside him didn’t just came from Liam’s body pressed against his back and Jenna’s to his front.

 


End file.
